


Una noche de fiesta

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 04, Smut, young!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería darle una noche de relajo y pasarla bien, pero se le fue de las manos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche de fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [kink meme](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/102714.html) de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com).
> 
> Espero les guste :D

Stiles quería reírse de la cara de aterrorizado que tenía Derek, pero no lo haría ya que había tenido bastantes malentendidos con el ex alfa y quería, aunque sea poco, un momento de paz con él. Derek lo mira nervioso y Stiles no sabe si reir o llorar porque este Derek es mucho más expresivo, mucho más humano que el adulto. 

Cuando le ve esa cara por un momento piensa en la conversación que tuvo con Scott sobre lo que podría salir mal, pero la desecha, esta es la oportunidad que tiene y no la va a desaprovechar.

***

El Stilinski es consciente que esto puede resultar un completo desastre, pero no puede evitarlo. Ver al Derek antes de Kate, antes del incendio hace que todo ese enamoramiento que tuvo por el hombre lobo reviviera y quería por un momento poder disfrutar de como habría sido el de ojos verdes si una loca psicópata no le hubiese arruinado la vida. 

—Oye, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Scott lo mira con preocupación porque sabe que todo puede terminar de la peor manera—, puede que Derek cuando se de cuenta de lo que pretendes hacer no reaccione bien.

—Oh vamos por favor, es una simple fiesta que no le hará nada malo. Además tú irás, ya sabes con eso de que eres un alfa ahora, él no pondrá ningún problema.

Scott no dice nada más, ya que sabe que es caso perdido intentar hacer razonar al castaño. Tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza y nadie se la iba a quitar. El ahora alfa cierra los ojos y suspira, porque sabe que más allá de las intenciones de tener un poco de diversión Stiles tiene una idea en mente, no sabe qué es, pero es capaz de oler toda la emoción y excitación que siente y eso de algún modo aterra al hombre lobo. 

—Está bien como tú digas...

***

—Vamos hombre, esto te gustará —le dice cuando logran entrar a la fiesta. Derek sigue teniendo la misma cara de horror, pero lo sigue—, solo pasaremos un rato y nos divertiremos.

Derek frunce el ceño y toda la música estridente le llega tan fuerte que debe tomarse un momento para que su oído se acostumbre y no se transforme ahí mismo delante de muchos adolescentes. Se siente incómodo estando allí, el Hale hubiese preferido quedarse en la casa del Sheriff (que amablemente le había dicho que podía quedarse allí el tiempo necesario), que estar en esa fiesta. 

—Quiero irme —dice el de ojos verdes esperando que su petición sea escuchada por sobre todo el ruido que hay.

—¡No! Acabamos de llegar y ya estás pensando en irte, nooo —le dice Stiles tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo al lugar—, tú te queda, tomaremos algo, disfrutamos y después pensamos qué más hacer.

Derek quiere reclamar, gruñir, pero no puede porque en ese momento aparece Scott, cree que así se llamaba el alfa, y le da una sonrisa que logra calmarlo y dejar atrás esas ganas que tiene de transformarse y salir corriendo de allí. Scott se acerca a ellos y Stiles murmura que irá a buscar algo, y desaparece dejándolos solos.

El Hale sigue con la mirada a Stiles, que se dirige a la mesa donde están sirviendo algo. Ese adolescente le llama la atención, no sabe qué, pero hay algo que le inquieta. A lo mejor que no haya tenido problemas en que se quedara en su casa o que desde que apareció a intentado tener algún tipo de conversación. Niega con la cabeza e intenta no pensar demasiado. 

—Abruma cierto —le dice Scott cuando se da cuenta que está mirando a su mejor amigo—. Tal vez —responde Derek quitándole importancia. 

—¡Tomen! —les dicen Stiles cuando vuelve llevando tres vasos, les entrega dos—, ahora sí podremos disfrutar de esta fiesta como corresponde ¡vamos tomen algo!, cómo es posible que no vayan a beber. 

Derek mira el vaso que tiene en la mano con desconfianza, lo acerca a su nariz para que pueda olerlo y cierra los ojos y frunce las cejas por el fuerte olor a coca cola y a alcohol. Está a punto de pasárselo a Stiles, porque su familia siempre le dice que no debe beber cosas que le dan personas que no conoce, pero ve como Scott lo toma sin ningún problema y después le sonríe y decide confiar en el alfa.

***

Derek no sabe lo que está haciendo, ni lo que está pasando. Simplemente se deja llevar por Stiles, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantos vasos se ha tomado, pero siente como todo el cuerpo le arde, la cabeza le bombea constantemente. Esta recordando en su mente los "alfa, beta, omega" para controlarse, porque siente unas ganas de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

—¡Ey! Cómo lo estás pasando —le pregunta Scott sonriente y cerca de una chica que no había visto antes. Levanta los hombros como forma de respuesta, porque la verdad es que no sabe qué responder.

Siente que alguien lo empuja y como se siente mareado pierde el equilibrio y casi llega al piso sino es por Scott que logró evitar que se cayera. 

—Scott... Iré donde Stiles para decirle que se lleve a Derek —escucha que dice la chica con rasgos asiáticos—. Eh... Sí, Kira ve por favor yo me quedo con él. 

Cuando Scott ve que Derek está de pie deciden irse a un rincón que si bien está apartado, los demás podrán darse cuenta que están allí. Ve al beta que está en silencio quiere intentar entablar una conversación, pero no sabe qué decirle, observa que Derek está mirando un punto fijo y muy serio, recorre el salón con los ojos y se sorprende cuando ve que lo que está observando es a Stiles explicándole algo a Malia.

—¿Están juntos? —Scott se sorprende por la pregunta que hace el de ojos verdes—. Es algo complicado. —es todo lo que responde, porque sabe que Malia adora a Stiles, pero a veces siente que su amigo también y en otras no.

—Comprendo —la verdad es que no lo hacía, pero Derek sentía como si un fuego pasara por su interior cada vez que los veía juntos, por lo que no le interesaba saber más de ellos dos.

Los dos se quedan en silencio y ven como Kira se acerca a Stiles y a Malia, debe estar contándoles lo que pasó, ya que miran como el Stilinski levanta la cabeza, los ve y después deje a las dos mujeres y se va acercando a ellos . Derek que también está pendiente de la reacción de Malia, observa como ella frunce un poco el ceño y niega con la cabeza enojada. 

—¡Ey! Derek ¿qué te pasó? —es lo primero que pregunta Stiles mientras se dedica a observarlo de la cabeza a los pies para ver si tenía alguna herida o algo parecido— ¿te duele algo? ¿te lastimaste? Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo con tu mamá Scott para que lo revise y así estar seguros de que no le paso nada grave...

—Estoy bien. Simplemente quiero irme de aquí —Derek estuvo a punto de decir su casa, pero recordó que fue demolida.

—Está bien, entonces nos vamos.

***

La cabeza le punzaba demasiado, era un dolor que no había parado desde que se tomó el tercer vaso esperaba que saliendo de esa casa se sintiera mejor, pero no estaba dando el resultado esperado. Ve como Stiles va caminando delante suyo buscando el jeep, y sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero no lo puede controlar . Sus ojos van recorriendo el cuerpo del adolescente y un calor lo comienza a recorrer. 

—¡Aquí está! Yo sabía que no estacioné tan lejos de la casa, así que se me hacía muy extraño no encontrarlo, pero bueno... Era algo obvio ya que hay muchos autos y yo por un momento me confundí. 

Derek lo mira sorprendido por como es capaz de hablar tanto sin tomarse un tiempo para respirar. También decide seguir viéndolo con atención aprovechando que el castaño todavía no lo mira. Observa cono esos pantalones se ajustan a su cuerpo en las partes perfectas, también en ese cuello con lunares y tiene el, inexplicable, deseo de morder su cuello y pasar por su lengua por todos los lunares. 

—Derek —lo llama Stiles para que se acerque y puedan seguir hablando, pero el Stilinski no dice nada ya que la mirada que le está dedicando el ex alfa es muy intensa que lo deja sin palabras. 

—Oye... ¿estás bien? —le pregunta Derek preocupado y se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros—. Sí, si —le responde Stiles cerrando los ojos porque la cercanía que está empezando a tener con Derek lo abruma.

Derek ve la reacción del menor y no duda en dejarse llevar por sus instintos, después de todo la excitación que está empezando a sentir Stiles es demasiado intensa como para dejarla pasar. Se acerca al castaño y lo agarra de la cintura, éste ahoga un jadeo y por reflejo pone sus manos en los hombros del hombre lobo. Su excitación se dispara cuando siente como las manos del de ojos verdes recorren su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero y lo toma, para apretarlo y alzarlo haciendo que Stiles abra las piernas. 

—D-Derek —intenta decir, pero su voz suena temblorosa. Se aferra al hombre lobo cuando este vuelve a tocar su trasero. Cierra los ojos e intenta aparentar tranquilidad 

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto —susurra Derek en su oído, le muerde el lóbulo y Stiles piensa que podría tener un orgasmo en ese mismo instante—. Mierda Stiles.

Derek lo lleva al jeep y ahí lo deja, pero sin cambiar la posición. Se aleja un poco para mirarca Stiles, éste tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y calientes, sus labios están abiertos anhelantes ofreciéndole una clara invitación a besarlos. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, sus ojos café claro, que ahora están casi negros por las pupilas dilatadas reflejan toda la excitación que siente. 

Se pega más a Stiles y siente, entre toda esa ropa, el miembro endurecido del castaño y como el suyo empieza a despertar. Sus manos van subiendo por el cuerpo de Stiles y aunque sea por encima de la ropa el de ojos café claro arquea la espalda y cierra los ojos, porque el contacto con las manos de Derek arde y no es capaz de poder aguantar mucho más. 

Derek detiene una mano en el cuello de Stiles y comienza a tocar cada lunar que tiene, Stiles gime por la sensación de calidez que siente al ser tocado por el ex alfa. La otra mano la lleva al labio inferior, lo toca suavemente, con una delicadeza que hace alucinar al menor. Saca su lengua y lame el dedo provocando que Derek coloque sus dos manos en el cuello del castaño y muerda el labio inferior de Stiles sacándole un gemido fuerte.

El hombre lobo se restriega contra Stiles para que sus miembros se rocen. Está besando tan fuerte al menor, sus dientes chocan, sus lenguas se encuentran y la cabeza de Stiles da vueltas y todo su cuerpo está en llamas por la cercanía que está teniendo con Derek. Es que él quería tener algún tipo de acercamiento esa noche, algo que pudiera recordar siempre, pero esto no lo esperaba y era mil veces mejor que todo lo que había imaginado. 

—Más, más —es todo lo que puede decir Stiles cuando se separan y Derek vuelve atacar su cuello mientras sus miembros se siguen rozando. Nunca se había sentido tan duro como ahora

—Si estuviéramos en otro lugar me dedicaría a besar cada lunar que tienes, te sacaría la camisa y polera que llevas y con mi lengua descubriría los otros lunares de tu cuerpo —le vuelve a susurrar Derek en su oído y esta vez pasa su lengua por toda la oreja, muerde el lóbulo fuertemente. Stiles ve colores.

Stiles quiere decirle, que se detenga, que siga haciendo eso . Que lo bese y lama por todo el cuerpo, quiere sentir sus dedos en su interior quiere sentirlo a él en su interior. Quiere decirle que lo está volviendo loco, que quiere mucho más de lo que están teniendo ahora. Pero lo único que consigue hacer es gemir fuertemente. 

—Stiles —le dice Derek mordiendo su cuello y lamiendo todo su cuello provocando que Stiles se muerda los labios hinchados (por los besos) para no gemir—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunta separándose, pero siguiendo el roce de sus erecciones. 

Stiles cierra los ojos e intenta normalizar su respiración para poder decirle lo que quiere hacer. 

—Quiero. Uhg. Sigue —jadea cuando siente que Derek lo apretamás y aumenta la velocidad de los roces entre sus miembros—, fóllame, oh. Por favor, sigue así más. 

—Eso es lo que quieres —dice Derek mientras lo toma de sus muslos y le abre más las piernas—. Sí, eso es lo que quiero —Stiles coloca sus manos en el cuello del hombre lobo y se acerca más—. Por favor Derek, hazlo.

***

Stiles abre los ojos, intenta moverse y no puede. Se da vuelta y ve que Malia lo está abrazando y palidece. Intenta salir de allí sin despertar a la coyote, cuando lo logra se va al baño para ver si todo lo que pasó fue un sueño u ocurrió de verdad. Entra al baño y ve que tiene marcas por todo su cuerpo de dedos que son más gruesos que los de la chica, también ahora es consciente del dolor que siente en la parte baja de su espalda. 

Decide bañarse, para poder despejarse y pensar con más claridad, ya que se acaba de acordar que Derek está viviendo con él hasta que se logre solucionar todo. Espera que el de ojos verdes no se acuerde ni ahora ni cuando vuelva a ser el de siempre, porque o sino podría considerarse un hombre muerto, porque Derek no se lo perdonaría. 

Cuando sale de la ducha lo primero que hace es encontrarse con Derek, los dos se miran y no dicen nada. Stiles siente que sus mejillas se ponen coloradas y el hombre lobo baja la cabeza avergonzado y hace un espacio para que el menor pudiera pasar sin que se rocen, Stiles camina lentamente con las ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero no lo hace.

—Stiles ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Malia a penas lo vio entrar—. Anoche llegaste muy tarde y apestando a tu amigo. 

—Sí, eso suele pasar cuando pasas harto tiempo con alguien. —le dice Stiles poniéndose la ropa rápidamente para que la castaña no vea las marcas que le dejó Derek.

—Stiles ven —le llama su padre, así que baja para ver qué es lo que quere—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Stiles... Derek se acaba de ir dijo que tenía que juntarse con Kate...

Stiles se queda ahí parado sin saber qué hacer . Es como un balde de agua fría.

***

Está en su cama, rodeado por los brazos de Malia, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero le es imposible. Sabe que todo ya regresó a la normalidad, que Derek regresó a ser el mismo y que se robaron una millonaria suma de dinero que pertenecía a los Hale. A pesar de que todo se solucionó no puede sentirse nervioso.

—Stiles —Malia lo llama y abraza más— ¿qué pasa? Tu ansiedad no me deja dormir. 

—Nada, simplemente no puedo dormir. 

Los dos se quedan en silencio. Stiles cierra los ojos para ver si ahí se puede quedar dormido, pero los vuelve abrir. Es imposible, tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar para poder dormir. No sabe si Derek recuerda todo lo que pasó esa noche y no tiene idea de como reaccionar cuando lo vuelva a ver, porque si bien no se arrepiente de lo que pasó, no está seguro como se lo tomará Derek. Solo espera que no lo recuerde.

—Voy al baño —le dice a Malia cuando se levanta. 

Va al baño se saca la polera y todavía están todas las marcas que le dejó el hombre lobo, las acaricia lentamente y a su cuerpo le recorre un escalofrío al acordarse de todo lo que pasó en el asiento trasero del jeep. Los besos, las caricias, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaron de una manera perfecta, el sentir a Derek en su interior y la sensación de complemento. 

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o sino tendría un grave problema en sus pantalones. Se moja la cara para refrescarse, e intentar olvidar todo lo que Derek le hizo sentir, porque siendo sinceros las posibilidades de que se acordara de lo que pasó entre ellos eran mínimas y era lo mejor. Aunque eso significara que Stiles se quedara con ganas de que pasara mil veces más. 

***

Llega a su casa solo, Malia le había comentado que iría a casa de Lydia a estudiar una materia que no se le daba bien, o algo así, no recuerda muy bien ya que últimamente no ha estado muy concentrado en las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor. Scott le había dicho en varias ocasiones que lo notaba distraído y si es que su amigo se daba cuenta es porque de verdad todo lo de Derek le estaba afectando demasiado. 

—Stiles —se sobresalta cuando escucha que alguien lo ha nombrado, levanta la mirada y se sorprende—. Derek... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Stiles traga saliva y se lame los labios, siente la garganta seca y su corazón le está latiendo muy rápido por los nervios. Va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se da vuelta para ver a Derek y le hace un gesto con la mano para que vengan, pero niega con la cabeza y se queda donde está. Bebe el agua lentamente, e intenta relajarse.

Mira de reojo al hombre lobo e intenta descubrir la razón por la cuál está allí en su casa. Ve que él sigue en el pasillo esperándolo y mirando en su dirección, a parta la vista rápidamente porque ya no se siente capaz de verlo a los ojos sin pensar en como se sacaron los nombres a gemidos. Se sonroja al pensar en eso, es que el recuerdo de esa noche lo ha atormentado hasta el punto que si cierra los ojos la imagen se le viene de inmediato. 

—Derek —dice intentando sonar firme—, vuelvo a repetir ¿por qué estás aquí? Supiste algo del robo, porque si es así deberías hablar con mi padre como él ya sabe todo lo relacionado con ustedes. Así que no entiendo que estás haciendo aquí, a menos que quieras verme —dice sintiéndose orgulloso porque no le tembló la voz en ningún momento. 

Derek lo mira con las cejas alzadas. Algo que siempre le había llamado la atención era la capacidad de Stiles para hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no venía a hablar de eso, sino del tiempo que estuvo transformado en su yo antes del incendio. Si bien no podía recordar del todo, tenía algunas imágenes borrosas que le inquietaban y el único que podía aclarar sus dudas era Stiles.

—Tengo dudas sobre el tiempo que estuve transformado. —Stiles se pone nervioso, porque no está preparado para tener algún tipo de conversación relacionada con esa noche.

—¿Si? Bueno porque no vamos a mi habitación para que podamos estar más tranquilos... —dice de manera rápida y no se da cuenta de sus palabras hasta que ve como Derek alza un ceja como signo de interrogación—. Digo para que podamos conversar tranquilos. 

—Está bien. —es todo lo que dice el mayor. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Stiles se da media vuelta para ver al mayor y empezar a preguntar qué pasó, pero se ve impedido por los labios de Derek que están besando los suyos. El menor cierra los ojos y le corresponde el beso poniendo sus manos en el cuello del hombre lobo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y si debía darle explicaciones a Derek, en estos momentos lo único que quería era seguir besando al mayor. 

—Así que lo de esa noche —empezó a decir Derek cuando terminó el beso—, sí ocurrió. 

Stiles tarda en responder, porque tiene la respiración agitada y le cuesta retomar el sentido después del beso. Siente envidia hacia Derek. 

—Sí... se suponía que tú no te ibas a acordar de eso —le responde Stiles mirándolo a los ojos y queriendo besarlo otra vez—, se suponía que yo me iba a quedar con ese recuerdo en mi mente e iba a seguir mi vida como siempre, pero para variar no resultó porqué tu te acuerdas de todo.

—No me acuerdo de todo —le aclara Derek y lo toma de la cintura para acercarlo más a él. La respiración de Stiles se vuelve a acelerar—, son solo imágenes de ti, de mí, de nosotros en el jeep.

A penas escucha a Derek hablar todo su cuerpo comienza a arder por los recuerdos de esa noche. El hombre lobo está hablándole en su oído y a veces sus labios lo rozan causando estremecimientos. 

—Te deseo Stiles —dice Derek mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. 

***

—D-Derek... —gime Stiles cuando la lengua del de ojos verdes roza su ano lamiéndo y dilatándolo.

Los dos se encuentran en la cama, Stiles de rodillas con la cabeza en una almohada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su miembro duro y sintiendo como Derek, que está detrás de él, lo prepara primero con su lengua y ahora introduciendo un dedo que lo hace ver estrellas.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le pregunta Derek cuando ya está introduciendo el segundo dedo en su agujero—, te gusta sentirme dentro de ti.

—Oh Derek —es todo lo que puede decir, es que todo su cuerpo está en llamas su miembro está tan duro que siente que se vendrá en cualquier momento. 

Derek sigue trabajando en él, metiendo y sacando sus dos dedos del interior de Stiles, intenta llegar más adentro cuando siente como el menor grita y arquea su espalda para poder sentirlo más. 

—Oh sí, sí, sí. —gime cuando Derek toca ese nervio que lo hace ver estrellas—. Derek, oh, por favor. 

Derek saca sus dedos del interior de Stiles, provocando que éste gima de insatisfacción, lo da media vuelta y sienta en su regazo. El menor se deja hacer, enredando sus manos en el cuello de Derek. Siente como el hombre lobo se empieza a introducir lentamente en él, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, Stiles cierra los ojos porque todo es demasiado intenso. 

Stiles piensa en esa noche en el auto, donde todo fue rápido y apresurado, con intensidad, pero lo que está sintiendo ahora no tiene punto de comparación. Sentir como Derek se introduce en él com cuidado de no lastimarlo, como va sintiendo que lo está llenando por completo lo hace todo tan real.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí, Derek por favor —le dice moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos para poder sentirlo más. 

Derek lo levanta y baja iniciando un vaivén que hace a Stiles gritar por la intensidad, es lento en un principio, el hombre lobo da embestidas largas y profundas causando que todo sea mucho mayor. 

—Derek —gime cuando el mayor aumenta la velocidad, lo único que puede hacer es mover las caderas—.Ya estoy cerca.

Sabe que es vergonzosamente pronto, pero es que no estaba preparado para la intensidad que es Derek. Todo su cuerpo comienza a hormiguear mientras sus caderas aumentan la velocidad causando que las pene traiciones sean más rápidas, y que el hombre lobo toque ess nervio que lo hace perder la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Yo también —responde Derek tomando su cabeza y besándole los labios, fuertemente, mordiéndoselos.

Eso es todo lo que Stiles necesita, sentir a Derek completamente, para venirse con un grito . Derek al sentir como las paredes de Stiles lo aprietan se viene con fuerza en su interior. Se quedan así por unos momentos hasta que Derek sale del interior de Stiles y lo recuesta en la cama. El menor quiere decir algo, pero no puede, se siente demasiado cansado por la intensidad del orgasmo que lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por el calor del cuerpo del hombre lobo.

—Quiero estar así siempre —le susurra Derek, el menor lo único que logra hacer es decir un quedo yo también antes de quedarse dormido entre los brazos del hombre lobo.

Fin.


End file.
